darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Helm of neitiznot
The helm of neitiznot is a members piece of armour with mid-level stat bonuses, additionally being one of the few helms to offer prayer bonuses. It is a reward for completing The Fremennik Isles quest and requires a Defence level of 55 to wear. The Helm of neitiznot (e) can be obtained by letting Pikkupstix enchant a normal helm (level 45 Summoning required). The player can then use 90 combat scrolls on it, giving it a brighter hue, and turning it into a Helm of neitiznot (charged). The basic helm of neitiznot is tradeable, although players may only equip the helm if they have completed The Fremennik Isles quest. If the helm is lost, talking to Mawnis Burowgar will allow players to purchase a new one for 50,000 coins. 80px |caption = A player wearing an uncharged Helm of neitiznot |image2 = Helm of neitiznot (e) equipped.png 80px |caption2 = A player wearing a charged Helm of neitiznot |tier = 55 |requirements = 55 }} Trivia *Upon release, players would pay up to 200,000 coins for this item, until players realised it is obtained again for 50,000, causing it to drop down to 30,000. *Upon release, there was an issue with the helm. It had a destroy option and Jagex had intended the helm to not be tradeable, but when players put the helm in note form they could trade it. After a while the helm became tradeable for other reasons, and the issue was fixed. *The helm of Neitiznot was once untradeable. Because of this, within a week of its release, it had become one of the most popular PKing helms. The reason for this, besides its stats, was that if the player died with it while PKing, they would lose it—however, if they were quick enough, they could run back and pick it up. This was changed several months later because of many pkers ranting on the forums. *Upon release, casting the High Level Alchemy spell on it would give more coins than it costs to buy; however, this was swiftly noticed and corrected by Jagex. *Upon release, when worn and taken off, players would appear bald or would have glitched hair styles. Two days later the bug was fixed. *Pre-EOC, it was one of the few helmets to have a strength bonus, as well as a non-negative resistance to magic, and no decrease in attack rating for non-melee styles. These stats, plus excellent melee defence, made it extremely popular. *After the release of PVP Bounty Worlds (1+ Item), despite it being the only helmet in their inventory/wielded, players found they would still lose their helm of neitiznot upon death. This glitch was reported and fixed within 48 hours. *The first several days after the damage soaking update, there was a glitch where enchanted helmets would not give the same soaking bonus as normal helmets. This has been fixed. *The NPC player character "Firecapezorz" in The Elder Kiln quest still uses the old version of the Helm of Neitiznot. nl:Helm of neitiznot fi:Helm of Neitiznot Category:Items on reward scrolls